First stop Marriage, Second stop Kiss!
by SoulShana
Summary: As they both sat on a park bench, her teacher appears in front of her and demands her to marry him in order to support both, her and her sister! But is he serious or is he just playing around? AMUTO! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: The difficulties of Life

**Hey guys this is my second story. Its again a Amuto story. **

**I hope you will enjoy reading it. **

**It will be difficult to upload my stories for the next 4 weeks because of school so please be patient and wait a little bit. **

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Shugo chara or any characters mentioned in this story. The plot is my creation. Every other thing I don't own._

* * *

><p><strong>First stop Marriage, second stop Kiss!<strong>

_**Summary:**__Losing their parents, Hinamori Amu and her sister hop from one relative to another. Getting tired of all those movings, she finally decides to quit school and work to support her sister on her own. As they both sat on a park bench, her teacher appears in front of her and demands her to marry him in order to support both, her and her sister! But is he serious or is he just playing around?_

_**Chapter One ~ The difficulties of life**_

_Hinamori Amu is a 16 year old girl who lost her Parents two weeks ago in a car accident. Since then she and her four year old sister had to hop from one relative to another. Amu and Ami couldn't take it anymore. They were both tired of all those movings. Someday Amu decides to quit school and search for a job in order to earn money and to support her little sister Ami on her own._

_Amu searched everywhere for a job. She asked in a supermarket, in a cafe and many more. Then she tried it in a host club. There they took her in as a worker but Amu couldn't think of anyone who could look after Ami. She couldn't do anything but to take Ami with her to the host club. _

_In there she was really popular and had many costumers. Even though she couldn't quit school officially, she worked in the host club and skipped often classes. Her classroom teacher was Ikuto Tsukiyoumi. He realised that Amu often skipped class and tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to talk to him and blocked all the conversations. _

_Once Ikuto went to school he saw Amu going to the wrong direction, so he decided to follow her. Then he saw Amu going into a host club. His eyes widened. He quickly ran through the street and followed he inside. There he saw that she served a customer a cup of wine but she accidently spilled it on the man's leg. He was pissed and yelled at her. Ikuto could see because if her expression that she was scared to hell. Amu just holded her sister in her arms to comfort her. Then both of them left. _

_At the time Ikuto was mad like hell and decided to talk to the owner, telling him that he's a bastard who's letting a minor work as a host. Afterwards he left and searched for Amu and her sister._

_Two hours later he found both of them sitting on a bench in the park, Amu crying and Ami trying to comfort her big sister. Ikuto went to that bench. _

„ _Come on... Hinamori-san, don't.. cry. Everything will be.. okey. How about we go to my apartment to talk there about your problems?" Ikuto tried to comfort her, to calm her down a little. _

_Amu suddenly stopped crying and tried to be her usual self, the strong willed girl, who doesn't listen to anyone or anything somone tells her._

„_I won't come with you, not in my whole life...! Stop getting on my nerves!" She said pissed. _

„_You... I am trying to help you and what are you doing...?" He said being mad. _

„ _If you want to help me then give me some money!" Amu said desperately. _

„_Forget it. I will not even know what you want to do with the money.." Ikuto still being mad. _

„_Then don't give me any vague sympathy..!" Amu yelled at Ikuto. _

„ _It's not sympathy..! You... little..." Ikuto yelled back. That brat being that rude._

„_Oh... really...?" For just a moment Amu believed him but she couldn't hold her temper back and yelled again at him. „ Then can you marry me and take care of us?" Amu is really bad- tempered._

„_I will." Ikuto yelled back, took her hand and pulled her to come with him. „Come with me." _

_Everything happened so fast that Amu couldn't even think about what just happened to her. _

_When the three of them arrived at Ikuto's apartment Amu realised that everything he ever mentioned was true. _

_**~ Two weeks later ~**_

_Two weeks have already passed since we got married. I have been living for two weeks now in my teacher's, Ikuto's apartment with my four year old sister Ami. Ami really liked it here. I haven't seen her this happy for a long time. _

_But for me it's not that enjoying because that bastard of a teacher wants me to cosplay everyday. That's just cruel. _

_Today I have to wear a maid's costume. Suddenly I heard some keys getting in the lock of the door. _

„_Welcome home, Darling." Amu trying to say it sweetly and faking a smile. Ami as happy as she is repeated it cutely. „Darling."_

„_Bravo, did you make dinner, wifey?" He asked while grinning like hell. _

„_Are you stupid?" She said rudely. „ Even though I had to cook two times, because the first time everything burned." She wispered without Ikuto hearing what she said. _

„_What did you say?" He asked still grinning an stepping closer to her, suddenly making a serious expression which made Amu blush a little bit. „Nothing, it's nothing."_

_**~ A while later ~**_

„_A sixteen year old wife, you say? Your student?" Tadase asked being surprised._

„_Yeah, she is. But that doesn't matter anymore. I have a request." Ikuto said. _

„_What that doesn't matter? Have you even thought about it? She still six years younger_

_than you.. she's still a child." Tadase claimed. „What request?" _

„_Don't worry, It's not as if I was planning to do anything to her. I just wanted to help her. To give her a home she can return to anytime." Ikuto explained. „Oh yeah, could you please look after my „wife's" little sister?" _

„_Oh, that's alright. I would be pleased to look after that little kid. She's so cute." Tadase said while grinning. _

„_Hey, but don't try anything funny. Got that?" Ikuto said threatingly. _

„_Yah, Yah, I got it. Don't worry, I will take my eyes off her, so nothing is going to happen.!" Tadase said. _

_**~ Amu's POV ~**_

_it's already been three weeks since our marriage lifestyle began. But this teacher only makes me cosplay and doesn't touch me. Even if he's a teacher, he's still a man, right? He's twentytwo years old and I am sure he already had a girlfriend and maybe his first time, too? _

_Right now he took a shower and finished just a while ago. He came into the room, his hair still wet from the shower. He only stared at me, wondering what I was doing. „Ami went to bed." I said while pulling the sheets out and sit on them. I showed him to sit down next to me. „You didn't have to take out the sheets , yet." He said and sat next to me. He got closer and was now looking into my eyes intensively. „And, what now?" He asked still looking into my eyes. _

_I suddenly got nervous and started to tremble a little bit. „We're doing it, right? If we are, let's just get it over with." Mmh, this person without his glasses, he's actually... I suddenly felt something on my chest. It was warm. „It's not enough..." I heard him saying quietly. I can't believe it while I was thinking about how good he looked without his glasses he touched my chest. That damn t... „If you want to do it, grow them at least to a C- c..." I can't believe it he interrupted my thoughts again. I was so pissed that I sent him flying so he couldn't finish his sentence. I kicked him really hard and throw everything at him that I got in my hands. He deserved that.. that damn pervert teacher. _

_**~ Next Day ~**_

_I woke up in the morning and saw that this perverted teacher was already up, too. He and my sister had a lot of fun. „ Ikuu.. what happened to your face?" Ami asked worried. „Oh, that was your bad-tempered sister." He grinned. Ami ran towards me. „ Sis, you have to apologize." Ami said with a cute voice. „WHAAAAT? I have to apologize to that perverted sensei? Never in my life. He has to apologize to me. He did wrong." I was absent a lot so I didn't know he was that kind of person. Ah, or maybe he really doesn't plan to touch me. Is he really trying to help us? _

_Oh well, all we have to do for now is to keep this lifestyle for Ami's sake a secret._

_Afterwards I went to school. The school bell rang. I went to my locker a saw a letter inside of it. I opened it. First I wondered if it was a love letter or something but then I realised it wasn't anything I would expected. _

„_Tonights going to be meatloaf, honey._

_From your darling." was written in it. _

_I ran through the hallway, all fired up running to the classroom, opening the door and yelling „Shut up, you moron!" Everyone in class looked at me in surprise. They all were shocked and wondered why my mood was bad. I started to blush a bit. It was so embarrassing._

_**~ Later ~**_

_„What's with you, sensei!"_

„_Aren't you the one who should be worried about being discovered by the students?" Amu yelled being worried._

„_I know, I know, but it was just so much fun making you worried, so..." He didn't finish his sentence because Amu started to cry. He saw he tears drop one after another._

„_Damn it, I wasn't planning on crying...!" She said._

_Ikuto stepped a little closer and petted her head saying he's sorry to her._

„_You must have been worried, having to go through all of that before... But you are fine now."_

_He looked into her eyes."Amu-chan, I like being with you guys. Everything will be fine. It's okey." _

_So what if it all began of that monents impulse?** It's okey. **Sensei's unsubstantiated words were really comfortong. I have to be useful to Sensei, at least more useful in the household._

„_Can you teach me to cook...?" She asked shyly. _

„_What did you say?" He teased her. _

„_Can you teach me to cook, darling?" She repeated herself and put the word darling in her question. _

„_I knew you forgot something." He grinned like always._

* * *

><p><strong>This was my first chapter of First stop Marriage, Second stop Kiss. <strong>

**I hope you liked it. And to show that you have to revieew! :D **

**_I will try my best to update as soon as possible. So wait a little. _**

**Seee yaaa guys! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: Little by Little

_**It's been a while since I updated my stories. Sorry guys. I rewrote this chapter quickly today. **_

_**I didn't like the chapter before. That's why I changed some things. Hope you liked. I think about rewriting a third time. Somehow I am not satisfied with my writings. What do you think, guys? Please give me your opinion. Please**__** review and such ... ;) Tell me if you want me to change this chapter a third time :P. And recommend me other things :P **_

_**Hope you like it. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two ~ Little by little<strong>_

_**It started 1 month ago - me getting married to my Teacher.**_

_**~Flashback~**_

„_If you want to help me then give me some money!" Amu said desperately. _

„_Forget it. I will not even know what you want to do with the money.." Ikuto still being mad. _

„_Then don't give me any vague sympathy..!" Amu yelled at Ikuto. _

„_It's not sympathy..! You... little..." Ikuto yelled back. That brat being that rude._

„_Oh... really...?" For just a moment Amu believed him but she couldn't hold her temper back and yelled again at him. „ Then can you marry me and take care of us?" Amu is really bad- tempered._

„_I will." Ikuto yelled back, took her hand and pulled her to come with him. „Come with me." _

_**~End Flashback~**_

_This is the beginning of everything – the beginning if our marriage life._

_I have been living with Ikuto for 1 month now. Many things have changed since then... only one thing didn't change- Ikuto still teasing me. You all know that I wanted to be more useful to Sensei. I helped him in anyway I could...if you can consider it of being helpful. _

„_Ami, what's that? A Jar?" Amu asked while cleaning the dishes._

„_Ami-chan helps out a lot, so she's saving the rewards that I give to her." Ikuto said. _

_Amu didn't like the feeling that her little sister is more helpful than she is and would ever be. „Outstanding..." Amu said being a little bit jealous._

„_She is probably more useful than you..." Ikuto said making fun of Amu. _

„_Excuse you!" Amu yelled and dropped the dish. „Ahhh...! Damn it.!" _

_Ikuto chuckled. _

_**The next Morning**_

_The next morning I wanted to wake up early and prepare breakfast. I got up at 6 o'clock and prepared breakfast. I did my best but I couldn't do it. _

_One hour later Ikuto and Ami woke up. Both went into the kitchen to eat. The kitchen was filled with dark atmosphere. In there they saw a depressed Amu and a table filled with something black which was considered to be the breakfast. _

„_Is it some kind of dark magic?" Ikuto asked._

_Ami was so scared that she ran to Ikuto and clinched to his leg. She started to cry a bit but calmed down after a while. „Wahh... so scary, Iku-kun!" Ikuto petted Ami's head to comfort her._

„_When are you going to teach me how to cook?" She asked still being depressed of what happened. _

„_If you are going to wear your young wife costume, then we can start today." Ikuto humiliated Amu. Amu blushed. _

_Later they went shopping for the cooking lessons. _

_Ikuto walking happy...with an expression that says: **We bought a lot, knowing you were going to mess up~! **And Amu walking with an expression that says: **I'm offened!**_

_Days have passed by. I was learning from my teacher how to cook, but I always messed up. I feel like I'm a burden to Sensei. I want to help him, but evertime I try to help him, I mess up._

_**Later on the way to pick Ami up.**_

_It was Wednesday. Today I have to pick Ami up from the nursery school. Tadase was the one who was watching over Ami. I am really thankful to him that he watches over Ami._

_Little by little, I started to learn more about him. I got to know that he was bad in the past, so he worked really hard to become a teacher._

„_Iku-kun used to be really bad in the past." Tadase told Amu while she was picking up her little sister. _

„_Ehh?" Amu was surprised._

„_Do you want to see a picture of Ikuto? It's my charm." Tadase giggled. He showed Amu a picture of Ikuto when he was in highschool. On the picture was Tadase smiling happily and Ikuto-kun... glaring. Amu's eyes almost fell out once she saw the picture. Really scary._

„_After this, the camera man was beaten up." Tadase laughed. _

_Now, that I have heard that I realized that he never goes to sleep earlier than me. He is really working hard to achieve what he really seeks. He is a nice Teacher and a nice Person. _

_**Time skip**_

„_Ami you have collected a lot." It was impressive to see that Ami has collected so many rewards in such a short time. _

„_Iku- kun, look. I have collected this much already." Ami said with a bright smile._

„_Ohh... you got a lot.! Since it's impressive I'll give you a reward."_

_Ikuto is definitivly too soft. He treats Ami like his granddaugther. So funny to see. But he is taking good care of Ami. Ever since our parents died, my entire life has resolved around Ami. I was all worked up because I believed that I was the only one who could protect her. But it should be okey if Ikuto also takes care of Ami. _

_**Later at school ~ Teachers room**_

_Ikuto has been in the teachers room to do some paperwork. Some time ago the teachers argued about Amu's behaviour. But now they say that she became nicer. Ikuto was happy to hear that. Afterwards they wondered if this change was due to the new place she is living now. Of course they don't know that she lives in her teachers apartment. Ikuto liked the thought of it. _

_**After school **_

_After school Ikuto wanted to take Amu to a beautiful place. They brought Ami __to Tadase who was busy at that time. They barged in right before Tadase began making love with a girl._

„_Sensei, you can ride a motorcycle?" Amu asked surprisingly. _

„_I was a delinquent child once." Ikuto coughed. _

„_Sensei, are you good at fighting."_

„_Nah, I think Tadase is stronger than me now." He said. Then they drove with the motorcycle to his favourite place. It was some kind of beach. The waves were really high. It was amazing. So beautiful. _

„_Since we can't go very far, It's not an incredible place, but..." Ikuto said._

„_No, It's been a while since I have been at a place like this! Thank you, Sensei". Amu was really happy. When she looked at the waves she forgot everything that was happening around her. _

_Ikuto saw her for the first time smiling like this. Her face didn't show any problems or the kind. She was happy._

_**Amu's POV**_

_I was really happy that Ikuto drove with me to this place. I haven't been to such places for a long time, to be exact since my parents died. The view of the sea calmed me a little bit. It was relaxing to watch the waves to go back and forth. Then I turned around to watch sensei. He was smiling. When I saw him my heart started to beat faster. _

„_Just like that I want Amu to keep smiling. Even in the future..." Ikuto said. _

_I started to blush immediately. Later we drove to the apartment. _

_**Next Day**_

_Ikuto told me that he wanted to go on a date with me. I was so happy to hear that. I realised that I liked him. I was a little bit nervous, too. To go on a date with the person you like is special. I really like him. I wanted to see more, too._

_To get closer to him, to touch him...! I'm so perverted. He is my teacher I can't do anything of this. Even if we are married he is still my teacher I can't fall in love with him. _

„_Amu...?" Ikuto asked being worried._

_Then the door bell ringed. I wondered if Tadase wanted to visit us or something but **then... **_

„_Tsukyoumi-sensei, are you there? It's me Haruno-sensei! I'm coming in." _

_I frightened. What if she sees that I was living with my teacher in a apartment together. And what if she founds out that I am married to him, too. My life would end in this instant. We heard steps coming near. Suddenly Sensei grapped me and pulled me into the closet. Now sensei was closer to me than he ever was. _

„_Why did sensei come in, too? It's tight in here." Amu complained._

„_Just bear with..." Ikuto stopped talking because we heared that __**She **__got into the room we were hiding. _

„_Hmmm. There seems to be the presence of a woman, but I don't know if it's our school's female student or not..." Haruno-sensei said._

_Meanwhile I wanted to look if she already left. But Ikuto closed the door again with force. I wasn't prepared and feel lower onto the ground of the closet. Ikuto being above me. It was definitivly too close. _

_It's dark but... his breath and the warmth of his body are... I couldn't control myself anymore I couldn't stop to blush anymore. My heart felt like it would jump out any minute. Now i could feel, sensei getting closer and closer. I felt his hand on my face. _

„_Amu..." Ikuto said seductively. Suddenly the door opened._

„_Ahhh..." I screamed. Ikuto and I were taken aback._

„_Fou~nd you guys." Ami said happily._

„_Sorry did we interrupt you guys?" Tadase laughed. „Your faces are hilarous."_

_Oh my god that was surprising._

_**Next day at school.(Bell rings)**_

_I was sitting in math period thinking about what had happened yesterday. We were almost found out by a teacher that was a close call. Yesteday I had almost lost my sense. I can still feel yesterday's sensations. I'm perverted..._

_This whole class I day dreamed about what had happened until..._

„_Sensei I have a question." One of the students raised his hand._

„_What is it?" Ikuto asked. _

„_**Is the rumour about you going out with a female student in our school true?"**__ The student asked._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hoped you liked it... Please don't forget to review.<em>**

**_Seee ya guys next time ;) _**


End file.
